


Carte Blanche

by for_t2



Series: Teachings of the Royal Handmaidens of Naboo [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bodyguard, Drabble and a Half, F/F, Forests, Naboo Culture and Customs (Star Wars), Peace, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_t2/pseuds/for_t2
Summary: Lesson #8: a Royal Handmaiden must know where her Queen is at all times, even if it means seeing through the densest of crowds or the most-lifelike of mirages, hearing the lightest of footsteps, or smelling the softest breeze - her Queen's location is an instinct, not an effort
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Sabé
Series: Teachings of the Royal Handmaidens of Naboo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812706
Kudos: 16





	Carte Blanche

It would be wrong to say Naboo was an entirely peaceful planet. Some island factions still hid arms, some called for strength within the Galactic Republic, and the old scar that split the land and ocean had never truly been healed.

But, mostly, all that was left of war was the old ruins and even older rituals.

"A handmaiden is more than herself," Sabé mouthed silently, perched on top of the vines snaking around an ancient temple. "She's a part of her Queen." Listened to the dense forest surrounding her, the way it inhaled and exhaled. "She knows instinctively where her Queen is at all times." 

She opened her eyes. Saw the green, the colours, the way the forest lived.

"She knows because her Queen is with her always."

The way the camouflage flickered.

Sabé pounced.

Pinned Padmé against a tree. "My lady."

"Caught me."

Smiled as Padmé giggled. "Always."


End file.
